queen_of_the_southfandomcom-20200214-history
Reina de Espadas
Reina de Espadas is the 33rd episode in the series. It translates to "Queen of Swords." It premiered on August 2, 2018. Summary Rocked by a deeply personal tragedy, Teresa battles a dangerous sicario and a mutiny within her own ranks. Plot = Curtis Airfield, Phoenix = Teresa is wearing Guero's necklace, the necklace she removed from his body before he was buried, and flying a plane. She hallucinates Guero sitting next to her. He asks her to do certain flying techniques. While in a simulated engine loss, Teresa doesn't try to do anything to stop her descent. She is snapped out of it by her flying instructor, who is sitting in the passenger's seat. Pote and Guero watch the plane from the ground, concerned. Teresa gets out and assures them that she's fine. James notes that she hasn't been sleeping, and asks if she should be flying. Teresa ignores him and takes a call from Lil T. Lil T reports that she's making a delivery, but someone is shooting at her. In the back of the van, Tonto fires back at their attackers. Teresa tells her finish the run and get somewhere safe until the next shipment. James questions her decision to have Lil T finish the run, but Teresa reminds him that they have orders to fill. James tells her that they know Pecas is going to retaliate and that they should leave town while they can, which Pote agrees with. Teresa tells them that if they want to go, they can go, before leaving. James' car James tells Pote that if they don't make a move now, they could lose all their product, or worse. Pote says that they're not going to do anything until Teresa says so. James questions why there's so many cars parked in front of the winery. Winery James tells Kelly Anne that she needs to get all of these people out because they have business to attend to. Kelly Anne tells them that Teresa called and confirmed that the wedding was still on. James is surprised to hear that Teresa isn't there and asks where she is. Desert Fortune Casino Teresa ignores a call from James and meets with Taza. Taza asks why he shouldn't deliver her to Pecas right now, and she tells him that he needs her more than he needs him. We'll see. Camila's home Camila asks Isabela where she's going. Isabela asks if school is cancelled too. Camila asks her to be careful, and reminds her that Boaz is still out there, so it's too dangerous to see Kique. Isabela reminds her that she called off their wedding, and Kique isn't even speaking to her anymore before leaving for school. Cortez brings Camila good news: they have a line on Boaz's whereabouts. Camila tells him to keep an eye on Isabela instead, not pursue Boaz. He protests, but she has spoken. Desert Fortune Casino Taza talks about how his casino fell apart. Teresa points out that Taza isn't getting paid enough by Pecas. She wants to offer him a better deal. Teresa promises him a cut of her superior product and far better terms. Taza points out that when she loses, Pecas will kill him and anyone who fought on her side. He talks about why people hate gambling while pouring them drinks. Taza believes that if anyone has a shot on killing Pecas, it's her. Winery James tells Pote that they need to find Teresa before Pecas comes for them. He asks Tonto and Charger to be on guard, and to look out for suspicious cars. Teresa comes downstairs as James says "last time you disappeared, you ended up in a cell in Mexico. Now you leave without telling us?" Teresa says that she met with Taza. Pote is upset that she didn't take him with her. Pote shares a look with James and tells him that he'll be outside. James reminds Teresa that she could have been killed. She says that she did what she had to do. Taza hasn't said that he'd side with them, but she expects that he will. James says that even if he does, they still won't be strong enough to take on the rest of La Comisión. He calls it suicidal, and tells her that she's making bad decisions. Teresa says that Pecas won't attack while there's civilians there. James is surprised that she's using innocent people to protect the business and tells her that that isn't her. She said that they'd do things a different way and this isn't it. Y''ou're always questioning me. Just stop.'' She moves to leave, but pauses. You have no obligations to me. You can leave. James says that he isn't leaving, and he just wants to protect her. Teresa says that she's tired of running, and if Camila wants war, she can have it. Teresa watches the wedding vows. The groom turns to her and she sees Guero. Kelly Anne interrupts her and Teresa goes back into her office before Kelly Anne can see that she's crying. Kelly Anne follows her inside, saying that they haven't really gotten a chance to talk since Guero died. She gives Teresa her condolences and asks if she's okay. Teresa says she's okay. Kelly Anne says that she knows how much she loved him and how much he meant to her. Teresa tells her that she can't compare her life to hers. Kelly Anne nods and turns to go. She stops and tells Teresa that she's not trying to patronize her, and that she's her friend and she cares about her, so she's going to get her a plate of overpriced wedding food and she'll be right back. Casino Taza calls Pecas and they talk about giving Teresa over to Camila. He reveals that Teresa offered him a better option, and tells him that Teresa paid for a seat at the table and has superior product, so they should treat her with respect. Pecas says he'll set up a meeting with all of La Comisión to discuss their options. Pecas tells his men to take care of Teresa and then they'll kill Taza. Winery James tells Pote that they need to clear the winery out, and that they can't wait any longer. Pote says that Teresa wants to stay. James says that Teresa isn't thinking straight and that her calling the shots isn't safe right now. Pote asks if he's calling them for her now, because he knows that he won't let that happen. James tells him that Teresa hasn't been the same since Guero died and that she's out of her mind with grief and exhaustion. He just wants to keep her safe and get her though his, or they're all gonna pay. Pote nods his agreement. Pote brings Teresa a sandwich, telling her that she needs to eat. He pours shots for the two of them as Teresa asks him how he handled it when his marriage ended. Pote says that he put work and his loyalty to his bosses first. He tells her that he vowed to protect his bosses above all else, and that's a bond he won't break. She tells him thank you and they down the shots. Pote says that James is right about one thing though; Teresa needs to rest. She says she will, but she has work to do. He tells her not to work too hard, and not to worry about anything. Pote quickly closes the door behind him and locks it. Teresa bangs on the door and demands that he let her out as Pote tells her that she needs to rest and that he vowed to protect her no matter the circumstances. He says that he's protecting her from herself and whisperes an apology before leaving. Warehouse in Mexico Isabela meets with Kique as Cortez's soldier reports back to Cortez. Cortez orders for the soldier to keep an eye on them. Camila's home Cortez greets Camila and tells her that Isabela is still sneaking out to meet with Kique. She says that Isabela's disobedience is putting her at risk, and that Boaz can try to use that against her. Cortez suggests that they kidnap Kique to flush out Boaz and kill him. Camila gives the order, but says that no one is to harm him under any circumstances, and that Isabela cannot know that it was her that gave the order. Winery A man reports to Pecas that there's a wedding going on at the winery, so they can't send soldiers without bringing the cops, too. Pecas tells him to keep it quiet and attack her while she's alone. The man gets out of his vehicle and steps out in front of a van In the room Teresa's locked in, she's still banging on the door for Pote. She realizes that he's not coming back and sits on the floor. Pote and James load product hidden in champagne into a van. James says that Teresa wasn't listening to reason, and that when she comes to her senses, she'll see that they were right. Pote tells James that he doesn't know Mexican women. Kelly Anne asks if they've seen Teresa. James says that she's out running an errand. The Charger and Tonto approach a van to check it. Inside is Pecas' man. The rear of the truck is full of doves for the wedding. The two men wave the truck in. Kelly Anne comes outside and notes that Teresa's car is still out front. She texts Teresa to ask where she is before going back inside. Teresa hallucinates Guero asking her to dance with him. She stands and does so, crying into his shoulder before kissing him. Her hands come away from his chest bloody and she backs away from him. The Queen of the South appears to Teresa, telling her that she has blood all over her hands, and that pain can be powerful, but she needs to use it against her enemies, not herself. Teresa looks to her left and sees a machine. She stands and uses the machine to break down the door. Teresa steps out of the room as Kelly Anne asks if James and Pote locked her in there. Teresa walks past her as she confirms. Kelly Anne slows her down and tells her that she isn't going to make it anywhere looking like that, and she knows that Teresa hasn't been sleeping. Kelly Anne slips her some cocaine and Teresa snorts it, thanking her. The girls go outside to where the boys were loading the van. They notice a bloody dove and a bloody handprint on one of the vans. Teresa approaches the van and opens it, revealing a dead body. Teresa sends Kelly Anne to get the gun from the gift table cabinet. Teresa calls James and asks him where he is. He and Pote surprised that she's out. She tells him to come back because someone's been killed outside the winery. Kelly Anne is waiting for the men outside the winery, telling them that she's inside. Teresa leans down to open the dove cages. The wedding guests look up in amazement as Pecas' sicario looks around for Teresa. James and Pote enter, and James identifies the sicario to Pote as Kelly Anne takes the stage and asks everyone to go outside so they can get the honeymoon started. Teresa presses a gun to the sicario's back. He turns around, unafraid, and tells her to take her shot. Pote takes a knife off a table as he approaches them. The sicario easily takes the gun from Teresa and pushes it into her stomach, telling her that Pecas wants her dead, and she will never make it out of Phoenix alive. Teresa's breathing slows until Pote grabs the man from behind and presses the knife to his throat. James pushes them all into a room and closes the door. The sicario is made to kneel on the floor at gunpoint. Teresa FaceTimes Camila, showing her the sicario, and saying that she knows that she and Pecas are working together. Teresa tells Camila that she failed again and that she's not leaving Phoenix. Teresa gives the order to have the sicario sent back as a message. Mexico Kique kisses the ring he's going to give Isabela before Cortez slides into the passenger seat of the car, asking if he was expecting someone else. Kique tells him that they were going to run away and get married, and Cortez can kill him, but he won't take away his love for her. Cortez punches him, causing his nose to bleed. Cortez says that women will destroy your heart and just walk away. He says that there's one thing that can protect them from women is their manhood. Kique calls him Camila's fool and tells the 'poor bastard' that Camila's playing him. He calls Cortez "Camila's puppet," and Cortez gets out of the car, ordering his men to get Kique out of the car. Kique calls for help as the men push him up against a wall. Cortez uses a nail gun to pin Kique to the wall, killing him with a nail in his throat, asking "who's the puppet now?" Winery Teresa is sending Kelly Anne away until it's safe. She apologizes for being rude earlier, but Kelly Anne waves her off, saying that she'd had a rough night. Kelly Anne tears up as Teresa and James drive away before snorting some coke. James' car James brings up what happened in the cellar and tells her that it had to be done. Teresa ignores him and instead calls Taza, telling him that Pecas sent his sicarios to kill her, and asks him what makes him think that Pecas won't do the same to him. Taza says his tribe will protect him. And her. Taza tells her to come to the reservation before hanging up. Teresa tells James to take her to the reservation. He notes that it could be a set-up, but she tells him that it isn't. He looks at the address and agrees to go. Pecas' home A sicario brings in a package from Teresa Mendoza and offers it to him. Pecas opens the box to reveal a bloody bird and the tattooed flesh of his sicario. The note reads: Pecas, your time is running out. Haken Tse Nation reservation James parks the car at the gate to the reservation as Teresa and Pote get out to speak to speak to Taza. Taza say that he's willing to deal with her, and she tells him that he won't regret it. He nods to his men to open the gates and tells her to follow him. She gets back in the car and they follow Taza's red truck into the reservation. Characters *Teresa Mendoza *James Valdez *Pote Galvez *Lil T *Camila Vargas *Alberto Cortez *Isabela Vargas *Kique Jimenez *The Charger *Tonto *Kelly Anne Van Awken *Pecas *Taza Quotes * Teresa: You have no obligations to me. You can leave. ** James: I'm not leaving. I'm just trying to protect you, to protect us. With Boaz out of power, this is Camila's territory now. ** Teresa: I don't want to run anymore. Camila can kill me, but I'm not leaving. ** James: So that's what this is? Not business, just personal? ** Teresa: This is what you do when you've earned something. She wants war? She can have it. * Teresa: You want to leave me, too? ** Pote: Never. * Pote: Teresa, you need to rest. I vowed to protect you no matter the circumstances. * Pote, to James: That, or put a bullet in us. You don't know Mexican women. * Teresa: You failed again. I am not leaving Phoenix. ** Camila: Over my dead body. ** Teresa: If it comes to that. * Teresa: "I will fight for what's mine." Notes * Molly Burnett, who plays Kelly Anne Van Awken, tweeted, "Man. When Alice cries, I cry." * When asked 'what stage of grief' Teresa is on, Ryan O'Nan tweeted that "She's all the way up." Gallery Camila Vargas Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Kique and Isabela Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Camila + kitchen Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Isabela Vargas Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Camila Vargas in Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Cortez Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Isabela Vargas and Camila Vargas Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Isabela and Camila Vargas Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Cortez killing Kique Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Isabela and Camila on the stairs Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Cortez and Camila Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Cortez and Camila Vargas Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Camila Reina de Espadas stills..jpg Cortez about to kill Kique Reina de Espadas stills.jpg Reina de Espadas Pote.jpg Reina de Espadas James.jpg Reina de Espadas Teresa.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:3x07 Category:Trigger warning: torture Category:Trigger warning: death of a PoC Category:Trigger warning: death of a minor